


Can't Be Without You

by TsukkiNoNeko



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (that's legit it), Birthday Sex, Drabble, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Married Life, Mild Smut, Smut, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:02:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27888715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsukkiNoNeko/pseuds/TsukkiNoNeko
Summary: Birthday sex for BokuAka, that is all. xxx
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59





	Can't Be Without You

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in like 30mins, I am so sorry.
> 
> Kinda a follow-up to my [Bokuto bday fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26564119), kinda.

Married life is treating Keiji well, he thinks, as he studies the ring on his ring finger. He was looking at Udai-san’s work when his eyes flitted towards the ring. And now he’s watching the way the metal catches the light.

_I’m so whipped, aren’t I?_ _And happily so_ , he muses to himself.

“ _Tadaima!”_ Koutarou’s words cut through the air, as if on cue.

“ _Okaeri_ ,” Keiji gets out of his work room to greet his husband. “How was the game?”

“We won!” Koutarou thrusts a box into his hands. “And this one’s for you!”

“You didn’t forget,” he hums, setting it down onto the floor, much to Koutarou’s confusion.

“We’ve been together for eight years, of course, I didn’t forget,” Koutarou’s eyes flit down towards Keiji’s naked legs. “You’re—”

“Not wearing anything else, no,” he purrs, stretching his—Koutarou’s—shirt over his thighs. “‘Cause I felt like it.”

Keiji pushes his husband’s back against the wall by the front door and pushes his joggers down with a purr. It’s already half-hard, and doesn’t take much before it’s fully hard from Keiji lapping at it.

“Keiji, I haven’t—”

“I don’t mind,” Keiji purrs, right before stretching his lips around Koutarou’s girthy tip. He bobs his head down until his nose is prodding against the back of his throat.

“It’s your birthday though… don’t you want…?”

“I’m doing what I wanna do,” he pulls away just to answer Koutarou. “Is that not allowed?”

“You do what you want then, baby,” Koutarou nods.

Keiji lets out a small giggle before going back to his task, getting his husband’s dick nice and wet for himself. Once the task is done, he jumps onto Koutarou, who wraps his arms reflexively around his thighs. 

“Someone’s feeling adventurous tonight,” Koutarou muses.

“Shut up and fuck your birthday boy, husband-mine,” Keiji growls.

Keiji lets out a sharp gasp when Koutarou starts to stretch him out, pushing inside of him. He claims his husband’s lips as he thrusts up into him. He wraps his arms around the other, nails digging into those delectable back and shoulder muscles.

“I—”

“Come for me, baby,” Koutarou whispers as he continues to thrust into Keiji.

And when he does, he bites into Koutarou’s lower lip, stifling his scream. Koutarou soon follows suit, moaning against his lips.

“Happy birthday, Bokuto Keiji,” Koutarou whispers against Keiji’s lips.


End file.
